


"Mum?"

by inthxtbleakdec



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Tags Are Hard, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza is a good dad, tubbo is part of sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: Raising three kids, especially kids as feral as his was certainly a challenge. His eldest heard voices and was already showing a disregard for all authority.--a short dadza story bc my friend made me think of something that made me laugh so I shall give it to y'all
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	"Mum?"

**Author's Note:**

> important note that in this au wilbur and techno are 8, and tubbo is 5, tommy is 4, just for age clarification purposes

Raising three kids, especially kids as feral as his was certainly a challenge. His eldest heard voices and was already showing a disregard for all authority. Except for Philza, who had already decided to homeschool them after hearing that first, Techno had tried to fight a teacher, and Wilbur had nearly bitten a kid who'd made fun of Tommy. That was a fun call to answer. He'd had to pretend to be mad about it when in reality he was incredibly proud of him for sticking up for his little brother, just one of the adventures he had while raising them.

Philza was always keeping an eye on the kids. He had to, considering how they behaved. And what he'd noticed was that Techno seemed to share similarities with Philza himself and would try and copy him, whereas Wil seemed a lot more focused on taking care of Tommy, and Tubbo, who they'd recently taken in. One thing he knew bugged Wilbur was that he didn't remember his mother well. It did concern Philza, but he let it go. One time Philza decided to tell the twins and Tommy about their mom, even though Tommy was a toddler who didn't understand. Somehow Wilbur's brain managed to connect the name Sam to Samsung Smart fridge, which was fine. He could correct him and sort it out, right?

He could not, which led him to this current predicament. He didn't like to take the kids shopping with him if he could avoid it, at most taking Techno if necessary, leaving Wilbur if he'd only be gone a short while. But sometimes he had to bring all of his chaotic children with him. Sometimes it was a good idea because they got exercise. But dragging two eight-year-olds, a five-year-old and a four-year-old around a store leads to a lot.

Like this time, when a distracted Wilbur wandered into the appliance section, it was fine. He trusted Wilbur to keep an eye on the younger two. Wilbur knew what to do if they got lost, and Philza  _ knew _ if anything were to happen between trouble occurring and the time it would take Philza to get to them they would be fine. What Philza hadn't expected was for the eight-year-old to walk up to a fridge, grin at Philza, and exclaim, "mum!"

"No, mate, that's not your mum. It's okay, kid." He'd ruffled his hair, kneeling next to Wilbur as he said it, reassuring his son. Techno was distracting Tommy and Tubbo with a game on his phone. Philza made a note to talk to the twins that night. 

"Okay," he sighed as he rose to his feet, "the groceries are going to go bad if we stand here. Let's get home." He was speaking mostly to himself, but the tiny nod from Wilbur didn't go amiss. He was proud of him. Of all of his kids, even though Tommy was fighting with Tubbo about who got a piggyback ride from Technoblade and Wilbur all but clang to his side. They were his kids, and he loved them all.


End file.
